A Small Title Can Make a Big Difference
by eternallove5225
Summary: Hinata's mother was formerly the princess of the land of crystal waterfalls. what happens when she asked again to chose another princess and this is Hinata's breaking point-to the point she is beyond mad and still has to do it! how will Neji and Rikai control this Hinata? and how can naruto help? TRUST ME ITS GOO! "Did hinata just curse? and Jyuken me!"


A SMALL TITLE CAN MAKE A BIG DIFFERENCE

The life of a ninja can be a very difficult one, as well being a princess of a land or being leader of a family clan. But for Naruto Uzumaki all he had to worry about was being a good ninja, and bearing the ninja life that comes with it. He does know that he is part of the Uzumaki clan and sooner or later he will have to restore his clan and become head of it _and _ being hokage actually would not be that different from being a princess or prince of a land. Yup he was a busy guy with a busy schedule to be planned out later in the future.

Our funny character was just coming back from a session of training with his friends kiba and neji. Neji had to leave for some weird reason, he asked naruto what day it was he freaked out saying he had to go tame a distraught woman or something? He probably forgot his anniversary with Rikai or something. (if you don't know who she is go to my first fanfic FULL HEARTS and you will know who she is! :) )

He shrugged it off and was now passing the hyuga compound where NEJI LIVED! He could ask him what his deal was. But as he was about to approach it- he was at least a good 50 feet away from the house he saw a blur of purple run out and muttering under her breath, hinata hyuga.

He was about to say hi when he heard what she was muttering.

"_cheeky bastards!_" she hissed and she didn't even SEE NARUTO when she nearly shoved him and he fell to the ground. *Did Hinata just Jyuken me? And CURSE!?*

He sat up perplexed should he follow her or not? What happened to hinata that got her so pissed? And everyone noticed naruto uzumaki he was wearing bright orange or GOD'S SAKE!

He decided to just follow the fuming 16 year-old girl and see what got her so mad. He found her later with his chakra sensing skills he had been working on and found her beating a tree at a vigorous training session she was all at it!

"kyhaaaaa!" she slammed her fist in a tree and it fell to the ground shattered and smoking. MAN WAS SHE PISSED!

She had her back turned to naruto and he was gingerly going to waltz up to the kind girl now and see if she was ok. Bu not even he took 2 steps-

"Unless you want to end up like the tree I just slammed I highly suggest you turn around and tell them my final answer is NO. or you can very easily suffer a turmoil of pain." Hinata spat the words out so coldly naruto actual was burned and flinched a little in her tone. *ok something is definitely up with hinata she never talks like that!*

Naruto smirked and answered her back "hmph FINE! You know me NARUTO UZUMAKI LOVES CHALLENGES! "

Hinata recognized his voice completely and turned to face him, but instead of giving him the chance she slammed her forearm against his neck to the tree and whispered in dangerous tone.

"You think you can fool me? Because you know my weakness are my comrades you simply can't henge into one or use a genjutsu on me." She raised a kunai to narutos cheek "I will break it!"

*HOLY SHIT! DAMN IT WHAT DO I DO!*

"wait!" he croaked out

"HIANTA IT'S ACTUALLY ME NARUTO OH GOSH DON'T KILL ME!"

Her grip tightened "Prove it"

"UHHHHMM IDK HOW TO PROVE IM NARUTO EHHH… I GOT IT!"

He removed her arm from his neck softly without wanting to hurt nor pressure her and he raised his shirt to reveal his abdomen with a little chakra the seal came out.

"see you can't fake that with a henge or genjutsu!" he grinned at her and she smiled and sputtered out a thousand apologies to come.

"i-I'm really sorry! I thought you were from the hyuga compound really!"

"heh it's fine but I'll say that's some arm you got there" he said as he rubbed his neck and glance at the tree behind her.

she averted her eyes to all eye contact at all and nodded and went to sit she hugging her legs to her chest.

"sooo….. you want to talk about why you're cursing, abusing trees, and jyukening me to the ground?"

"that was you!?"

"heh yea! It's fine don't worry about it!"

"sorry again though…." She sighed and dropped her chin to her knee. She had no time to blush or faint around him at this time now when she was mad at all.

"what's wrong hinata, I don't think I have ever seen you this way, not even when you fight everything ok?"

"no. it's not okay , the elders and my father want me to go back to the land my mother was raised in"

"what's so bad about it?"

"they want me to-"

"LADY HINATA! There you are why would you dare run off? Miss you must come back!"

"No I already said no, it was my final answer to this meeting again!"

"hinata you want me to do something?"

She sighed and somewhat growled and shook her head she stood up from her sitting place and headed back with the hyuga guard without saying bey to naruto.

"okay…. That was just plain weird! Even for hinata!"

The young ninja wanted to follow her again but he just brushed it off, none of his business anyway he decided to just head home and not worry about it, but it was hard to her behavior and everything seemed to unnatural for the Hinata he knows or knew. He decided to actually see her tomorrow and then get the story straightened out.

THE HYUGA COMPOUND

"lord hiashi we have found your daughter sir"

"please let her in then, and thank you koji of your services"

The hyuga man bowed and hinata walked through the door, but not without giving Koji a glare that sent him running she giggled a bit maybe being mad and ruthful was not such a bad thing after all. She entered and stood before her father.

Now Hyuga Hiashi was a lot of things, strict, a father, rude at times and even comical maybe ONCE in his life when he would tease Neji and Rikai

_"uncle, you wanted to see me?"_

_"yes neji I did actually take a seat my boy"_

_Next to neji was a tray with all his favorite (literally all!) foods, deserts, and teas spread out enough for two people. Neji was quite skeptical at first but when his uncle told him to sit and enjoy he did just that._

_"so uncle ? What is this about some kind of bribe? Seeing as to I have all my favorites spread out before my eyes?" neji asked with a quirked eyeybrow._

_Hiashi gave out a heartly but gentle laugh and brushed him off_

_"neji how old are you boy?"_

_"18 in 1 week why….!" Neji sprung up from his chair and pointed an accusing finger at his uncle._

_"Don't tell me you're planning a birthday uhm…. Party for me?! I can't stand those types of things!"_

_"no neji it was just a question, but I do have a purposal to give you." _

_"what kind of purposal"_

_"as you know you are at that age of manhood where you will then begin to have your life and so on. So tell me neji have you been with any female company lately?"_

_Neji was at loss of words- here was his uncle talking to him about falling in love and getting married or whatever! Neji could already feel his face getting hot from blushing a bit about the topic they were discussing._

_Hiashi noticed his sudden change in color in his face and decided to be a bit mean and lampoon his nephew a bit._

_"so there is a girl? Do I know her?"_

_"N-NO hiashi there i-is no girl really why are you asking me this? This is a very awkward conversation we are having here can I be excused?"_

_"No neji I need to know if you are-"_

_"hey Hiashi sorry for barging in but your meeting council people are here and you have to go."_

_Rikai was at the door and we she had a good look around she smirked and laughed at the blushing neji._

_"SOOOO he's giving you the talk too!? That's hysterical! He did the same with me, my favorite foods and drinks and asked me if I had a male companion!"_

_"Rikai, please exit we are trying to talk here"_

_"look man, if you couldn't pry anything out of me you're surely as hell not going to get anything from him"_

_Hiashi sighed and rubbed the sides of his head *this troublesome girl I almost had neji where I wanted him-he even blushed!* he met Rikai's eyes and he already knew she read what he said in his mind_

_"Hiashi you have some strong thoughts, they practically boomed in my mind! That reminds me I've almost mastered in controlling my power!"_

_"good now you can stop being in peoples personal life and thought business….." neji said cooly as he drank his favorite cold green tea and enjoyed his drink. _

_Rikai would have splashed neji's drink in his face seeing to as the cup was already near his face-but Hiashi was here and he took that as an advantage! * this jerk hmph! He'll get what's coming to him!*_

_She shrugged it off and answered him with the same cool tone "you're right neji" she then walked towards his place on the floor and bend over and took the drink from his hands he let her because she was too close to his face *two can play this game too dude* _

_"you know neji green tea is my favorite too" she smiled took a sip and seductively- to neji it at least was! Put the drink back on the table. Hiashi took this the wrong way and thought they were the ones courting each other and suddenly the lightbulb hit._

_"well Neji, Rikai I see that you two have been training well and being good citizens of this village and the family, so take this neji". Hiashi put some bills of money in Neji's hand _

_"here you two should just go out and eat and have a nice time?"_

_"thank you uncle?"_

_"yea thanks we could use a nice diner I'm starved anyways!"_

_"Good" hiashi got up from his place on the floor and started to walk towards the door._

_"now my meeting begins in 2 minutes, now take your time no curfew but, please make sure you come back pure."_

_Neji and Rikai both knew what he meant and almost went crazy_

_"UNCLE!"  
"DUDE!" _

_They both sceamed simultaneously with different shades of pink and red on their faces but not before they heard Hiashi laugh and close the door._

"father you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Hinata I want you to please at least reconsider the choice-"

"father I already said no, please don't make me do this I've been doing it every year since I was old enough at the age of 14"

"but Hianta this ceremony in the land is most important you are now 16 years old- how old your mother was when I was sent on a mission to protect her we met and she did the ceremony at this same age."

"You don't understand it was my mother, not me why do I have to do it?"

"because you are the eldest daughter from her, now you will do it because you have to and it was required from the second I married her."

"and what if I was a boy what would happen then?"

"thank God Hinata that you weren't a boy otherwise you would have been married off the other daughter!"

Hinata shrugged it off and sighed she had to do it, for her mother and her family sides.

"fine I will."

"Good, and thank you daughter you leave tomorrow so go pack your things away and be ready."

With that Hinata bowed and left she was now even more mad that she NOW had to do it. Great.

Hinata left to her room and just sat quietly packing away the things necessary-even the traditional dress her mother wore at the same ceremony and picture of her mother in the ceremony. What her father and the elders wanted Hinata to do _again_ was to go to the land of crystal waterfalls and take her place as the princess of the land and take over for a specific amount of time to find a new princess. Her mother- Hinari kori-hyuga used to be the princess of the land- but when she was assigned bodyguards to see her through another region for diplomatic reasons she fell in love with one of the ninjas escorting her.

So she resigned her position and it was custom for the first born daughter-or first daughter to take rule afterwards when she was old enough, but little did she know that her fist child was a girl and in hyuga traditions the first born child of the head of the clan would have to rule it as well. So this of course caused a problem between what should the child do? But when Hinari died the lords of the crystal waterfall village demanded that when the child was old enough to either chose- comet to the land and be the princess or come to the land and select one for herself. Starting when she was 14 should always have to attend the ceremonies but could never find a perfect princess, the lords eventually got tired and told Hiashi she had to chose or be.

Seeing as Hiashi had two daughters there had to be a choice and the position for Hyuga lead cannot be passed to the next child unless the older one dies or is disowned. So yes Hinata hated the fact she had to chose and become a snotty princess brat for 3 weeks and basically pretend to be her mom. This really bothered her-she was always pressured into doing things she doesn't want to do.

Hinata sighed and just packed all her things-of course this was basically a mission so Tsunade would of course select 3 people to tag along and make sure the selection was a success for the good of the villages and the Hyuga family. Usually 2 Hyugas or at least 1 and the rest whomever she thought was eligible. Hinata really didn't want them to pick her up again in the traditional princess carriage that was carried by four men, she was too kind to enforce that type of labor for the poor guys who had to do it, but she cannot touch the floor while wearing the silk princess textile and shoes it was really an annoying rule so she had to wait for the men to arrive to the village so she could be carried off. Tomorrow would be a disaster indeed.

"neji I want you and Rikai to be the two hyuga's to escort Hinata to the village tomorrow I the morning would you accept?"

"yes of course uncle" Neji then turned to Rikai

"huh? Yes of course Hiashi-sama"

Hiashi nodded in approval "very well then I will leave the other member in Hokage-sama's hands and see who she wants to put in the group, now get well rested and good luck tomorrow. Neji also be sure that Hinata does not do or say anything brash"

"yes sir" with that they both exited Hiashi's office to pack and be ready to leave tomorrow in the morning.

THE NEXT MORNING

Tsudnade eyed the 3 shinobi in front of her eyes satisfied. These three people would be an excellent match for the mission she was about to assign. 2 hyuga's that knew hinata and one particularly blue eyed blonde that the hinata was in love with.

"so… the mission is to escort this princess back to her land and make sure she picks the new princess?"

"yes that's right and once she does that your mission is complete"

"but how old is she granny?"

"she's your age, 16 years old"

"but if she's so young why is she retiring her princess title? Wouldn't she have to be old or sick or does she not want the title anymore"

*wow? Since when is naruto actually logical?*

"it's complicated naruto she just doesn't want the title anymore"

"ohh ok but this sucks I hate always having to deal with snotty princesses who think they rule everything and everyone"

"oh no she's a different case trust me"

"so lady-hokage have the men arrived to pick her up yet from the village?"

"yes they are waiting right outside the compound as we spe-"

"WAIT! She lives here?"

"yes"  
"why have we never met her before"

Neji and Rikai were about to spill the beans about who the princess was until Tsunade made a 'no' remark with her hands.

"you will see naruto now get going the sooner you leave the sooner you come back home"

"Alrighty then lets go!"

Naruto ran outside the office and Rikai and Neji followed behind to the main entrance of the village gate and they saw the carriage that was being carried by the 4 men to escort Hinata in. naruto ran up the carriage and only got a glimpse of the girl with her eyes closed and delicate face before the blinds were cut off. And may he say she was indeed a very beautiful girl her calm and cool collected face and her hair framing her face. Naruto though she was a very attractive young girl. Then they were off to the village walking on their way there.

"well looks like naruto still hasn't figured out its hianta-sama" neji whispered to his girlfriend

"yea I can see that. Is he that much of a goof?"

"probably"

"soo you guys are from the village of crystal waterfalls? What's it like?" naruto only made small talk so he could see if he could catch another look of the princess. Something told him she was a different kind of princess.

"oh yes indeed it's a very beautiful land as the princesses that once ruled it the one in the carriage and her mother who was the former ruler"

"and may we also say very kind. She was adamant about us not having to carry her and do so much labor on her behalf, but we would do anything for our hime"

"hmm so what's she like?"

As the 2 men in the front and naruto made small talk Rikai and Neji did the same to the ones in the back of the carriage. Hinata meanwhile was having a mix between a panic attack and conniption she knew that voice anywhere it was her lover naruto!

"well is she ever going to come out of there?"

"no its tradition that as long as the princess is wearing the formal robes of the princess she cannot touch the ground"

Then all of a sudden the cart became a bit lighter and hinata stepped out wearing a regular black ninja mesh t-shirt minus her jacket and her other ninja tools and pants and sandals. But it was on the other side opposite to naruto so he still couldn't see her.

"yes but only IF and only IF I'm wearing the robes, now I'm not so you poor men can take a break now we have been at it for hours now. And don't worry the lords don't need to know"

"AHHWWW BLESS YOU HINATA-HIME!"

"Hinata?"

"hinata! You know you aren't supposed to do that!"

"im not breaking the rules am I? I'm not wearing the robes so no need to worry neji-ni san"

"fine hianta but remember the consequences"

"remember im a ninja too"

"HINATA?! You're the princess?"

"w-well technically yes ? but I won't be for long"

"is that why you were all pissed and cursing and jyunkening me and stuff?"

Neji and Rikai perked up at the same time and said "SHE did WHAT?"

Hinata blushed and put her hand smack across naruto's mouth.

"n-no! he was joking! Right?!"

She released him and nodded vigorously and was blushing a bit. She was the beautiful princess he saw?

"okay not that all the identities are know can we settle our camp for the night?

**SOOOOO what do you think? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW this is only gonna be a two shot, I wanted it to be a oneshot but nahhhhhhh.! ^.^ **


End file.
